Conventionally in, for example, variable air volume (VAV) controlling systems, airflow rate regulating units (VAV units) have been provided in ducts for supplying air to controlled areas from an air cooler and heater, where the degrees of opening of the dampers in the VAV units have been controlled depending on the temperature deviations between the room temperatures of the controlled areas and the room temperature setting values, to regulate the rates with which air is supplied to the controlled areas. In this case, the VAV unity is provided with a VAV controller, where the control of the degree of opening of the damper of the VAV unit is performed by the VAV controller. The VAV unit and VAV controller are provided for each individual controlled area as a variable air volume unit.
On the other hand, an air-cooler-and-heater controller is provided for the air cooler and heater, where the current control status of each VAV unit (a control status which indicates the current load status of the controlled area) is sent from each individual controller to the air-cooler-and-heater controller, where the air-cooler-and-heater controller determines the load status for all of the controlled areas as a whole from the control statuses of the individual VAV units and the control status of the air cooler and heater, and then determines the temperature of the supply air from the air cooler and heater (that is, the supply air temperature setting value) for the air that is supplied from the air cooler and heater, based thereon (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2000-304333).
However, in the conventional VAV controlling system set forth above, the supply air temperature is the same temperature for all of the VAV units, making it impossible to accommodate simultaneous requirements for both cooling and heating. That is, because the supply air temperature setting value that is determined by the air-cooler-and-heater controller is only a single value, even though it is possible, for example, to handle a controlled area that requires cooling, it would not be possible to handle a controlled area that requires heating at the same time, as cold air would be supplied to the controlled area that requires heating. Because of this, the room temperature within the controlled area that requires heating would be lower than the room temperature setting value.
The examples of the present invention solve the problem set forth above, and the object thereof is to provide an air cooling and heating controlling system and air cooling and heating controlling method able to accommodate simultaneous cooling and heating requirements.